villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Facilier's Alliance
Doctor Facilier's Alliance is a faction of villains, loyal to the evil voodoo master, Dr. Facilier. Although, the faction does not appear in most of the villains tournaments, as Dr. Facilier appears as an underling to other villain factions, the Alliance plays a major role in Disney Villains War's series, serving as one of the most known factions of the universe, working on behalf of Chernabog's ultimate dark schemes. Members: Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Gallery: Disney Villains War Chernabog's Inner Cicle Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (The Mastermind and Bigggest Bad of the whole series) Demos of Chernabog.png|Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog (Undead Minions of Chernabog, Returned to their original state, after Chernabog's defeat) Undead.jpg|The Cauldron Born (Former Undead Minions of the Horned King, also serving the will of the Black God, pressumed defeated, after Chernabog's defeat) Ghost Pete.jpg|Ghost of Pete (The manifestation of Pete's latest appearance, serving the will of Chernabog, pressumed defeated, after Chernabog's defeat) Ghost of Scar.jpg|Ghost of Scar (The manifestation of Scar's latest appearance, serving the will of Chernabog, pressumed defeated, after Chernabog's defeat) 50893 112499 31.jpg|The T-Rex (Summoned Minion of Chernabog's undead army, slain by Cerberus) Dr. Facilier's Forces Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Seeker of Darkness and Servant of Chernabog, dragged back into the Underworld by Hades, facing eternal torment) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's Shadow (Facilier's primary minion and companion, dragged back into the Underworld, by Hades, along with his master, facing off eternal torment) Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons (Shadow Minions, given By Narissa to Dr. Facilier's control, most slain by Maleficent and Hades) Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Seeker of Darkness, Servant of Chernabog, and Partner-in-Crime with Dr. Facilier, slain by Maleficent, during Battle at the Underworld) Queen Narissa's Alliance.PNG|Queen Narissa's Forces (Group of villains, led by Queen Narissa) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Narissa's monster form, slain by Maleficent's dragon form, during Battle at the Underworld) EnchantedNathaniel03.png|Nathaniel (Majordomo of Queen Narissa, slain by Cyclops) Bild 5.png|Troll (Minion of Narissa and Nathaniel, slain by Cyclops) 05807763357331385.gif|Willie the Giant (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, slain by Maleficent) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Servant of Chernabog and Underling of Dr. Facilier, Unknown fate after First War) Jafar.gif|Jafar (Double-Agent, also working for Hades' alliance, went rogue and established faction of his own, later slain by Hades) 644px-Iagosayso.jpg|Iago (Majordomo and Spy of Jafar, Unknown fate of him, after First War) Felicia.jpg|Felicia (Former Pet-Sidekick of Ratigan, Underling of Jafar, slain by Cerberus, after the rise of the Titans) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, turned into a statue by Maleficent's magic, during the invasion on the Forbidden Mountains) Jackal.jpg|Jackal (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, went rogue after the invasion on the Forbidde Mountain, claimed Anubis' powers for his own, defeated by Hades) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, went rogue after the invasion on the Forbidden Mountains, later slain by Jafar) Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes (Underling of Mozenrath, Unknown Fate after First War) Mamluks.jpg|Mamluks (Minions of Mozenrath, briefly featured in the Epilogue of Round 11, Unknown Fate After their initial appearance) DisneyLonesomeGhosts.jpg|The Lonesome Ghosts (Underlings of Dr. Facilier, retreat to the wilderness, after facing off the Witches of Morva) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion of Dr. Facilier, Unknown fate after First War) Headless Horseman's Horse.jpg|The Headless Horseman's Horse (Steed of the Headless Horseman, Unknown fate after First War) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Seers, formely working for Hades, and for Dr. Facilier, defeated by the Witche of Morva in the Battle of the Underworld, Unknown fate of them, after the First War) Neutral Allies Ts.png|Frollo (The judge of Paris, who secretly works for Dr. Facilier, in exchange of finding the Court of Miracles, home asylum to Esmeralda, focused back to his own business, after the job is done) Jackal Anubis Aviatar.jpg|Anubis (Mutated with Jackal, briefly serving him before his defeat) Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem (Underling of Jafar, working for him, during Jafar's allegiance with Facilier and Narissa, caught by Narissa, after trying to steal valuable artifacts from the Underworld, slain by her monster form) Disney Villains War 2 Live-Action Universe 830px-Pete-s-Dragon-petes-dragon-16358137-853-480.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Live Action Appearance (Temporary featured in the Live-Action universe, until the end of the Battle of the Grid, where he is teleported into the Animated Universe) 2455-14808.gif|Hoagy (Former Underling of Maxim Horvath, Crook of Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa, teleported to the Animated Universe, adopting the influence of Lawrence's personality) Narissa13.jpg|Queen Narissa (Revived in the Live-Action universe, during the Epilogue of the first Round, resurrected Dr. Facilier and joined forces with him once more, temporary featured in the Live-Action universe, until the end of the Battle of the Grid, where she is teleported into the Animated Universe) DT Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog (Seeker of Darkness, Ally of Dr. Facilier and Narissa, helped Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa, returning them to the Animated Universe, while he created a faction of his own) Animated Universe Dr. Facilier's Forces Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Leader of the faction, loosely allied with Queen Grimhilde, later abandoned her, during a musical score, rejoined with Queen Narissa, and later making a friendship with his archnemesis, Hades, after the end of the Second War) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's Shadow (Facilier's primary minion and companion, pressumed stayed in the Underworld, as a guardian, after joining forces with Hades) Friends.png|Friends on the Other Side (Primary Minions and Companions of Dr. Facilier) Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Hoagy's Animated Appearance Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Former Ally of Dr. Facilier, secretly backstabbing him with Narissa, claiming Facilier as her own servant, cursed by her master, through a musical score, later allied with Maleficent, although she used her to her advantage, before revealing betrayal, along with Prince John, Survivor of the Second War) Prince John's Alliance.jpg|Prince John's Alliance (The main faction, consisting of Prince John and his forces, most slain or left, during the events of the Second War) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion of Dr. Facilier, brief appearance, during the invasion at MacBeth's castle, Unknown fate after Second War) Headless Horseman's Horse.jpg|The Headless Horseman's Horse (Steed of the Headless Horseman, brief appearance, during the invasion at MacBeth's castle, Unknown fate after Second War) Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Second Leader, Attached to Dr. Facilier, by the time, Dr. Facilier abandoned Queen Grimhilde, became Queen of the Underworld, by the end of the Second War) Zang Dragon.jpg|Dragon Zang (Narissa's monster form, during her encounter with Mirage) Queen Grimhilde and Prince John's Forces Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Former Ally of Dr. Facilier, secretly backstabbing him with Narissa, claiming Facilier as her own servant, cursed by her master, through a musical score, later allied with Maleficent, although she used her to her advantage, before revealing betrayal, along with Prince John, Survivor of the Second War) Magic mirror.jpg|The Magic Mirror (Seer and advisor of Queen Grimhilde, Destroyed by Grimhilde's fatal curse, during the last events of the Second War) 705592 1304275990778 full.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman (Former Assassin of Grimhilde and Ratcliffe, turned into a sea-polyp, by Anastasia Tremaine's magic wand) Prince john.jpg|Prince John (Co-Leader of Grimhilde's faction, along with the Queen herself, formely allied with Dr. Facilier, until his quit, later allied with Maleficent, although he used her to his advantage, possibly slain by Maleficent, during the last events of the Second War, after revealing betrayal) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Prince John's Army (Prince John's primary soldiers and guardsmen, slain by Maleficent, during the last events of the Second War) Disney 76470 4.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham (Prince John's Captain of the Guard, formely allied with Dr. Facilier, until his quit, later allied with Maleficent, possibly slain by Maleficent, during the last events of the Second War, after revealing betrayal) Image Rhino.jpg|Rhino Guards (Prince John's guardsmen, most slain, during the Battle at Nottingham) Ratcliffemain.png|Governor John Ratcliffe (Chief Lieutenant of Prince John and Queen Grimhilde's faction, formely allied with Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, after Facilier's quit, Commited a coup between the Queen's allies, seized by his own men, escaped Maleficent's wrath, along with many others, Survivor of the Second War) Wiggins.jpg|Wiggins (Ratcliffe's loyal henchman, brief appearance, during the Queen's feast, Unknown fate after Second War) Evilclowns (Pocahontas).jpg|Ratcliffe's Evil Clowns (A group of sinister clowns, working for Ratcliffe, mocked Dr. Facilier, during the Queen's feast, until Facilier's quit, Unknown fate after Second War) Ratcliffe's Delusions.png|Ratcliffe's Illusions (Illusions, created by Governor John Ratcliffe, during the Queen's feast, Unknown fate, after initial appearance) 369px-Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch Chief Lieutenant of Prince John and Grimhilde's factions and former underling of Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, after Facilier's quit, slain by Shan Yu, during Battle at Nottingham) Igthorn 12.jpg|Duke Igthorn (Chief Lieutenant of Prince John and Grimhilde's factions and former underling of Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, after Facilier's quit, Survivor of the Second War) Toadwart.jpg|Toadwart (Primary Henchman of Duke Igthorn, formely allied with Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, after Facilier's quit, Possibly survivor of the Second War) Ogres.png|Ogres (Primary Minions of Duke Igthorn, formely allied with Dr. Facilier, allied with Maleficent, after Facilier's quit, Possibly survivor of the Second War) 360px-Canmore.jpg Canmore's Soldiers.png Neutral Allies and Minions DT Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog (Seeker of Darkness, Ally of Dr. Facilier and Narissa, helped Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa, returning them to the Animated Universe, while he created a faction of his own) Crud.jpg|Crud (Illusion, created by Queen Grimhilde's paranoia and insanity, through Dr. Facilier's curse spell, after confroning Ratcliffe, and compared him with the goo monster, Unknown Fate after Grimhilde's treatment by Maleficent's magic) Prosecutor Cat.jpg|Cat Prosecutor (Illusion, created by Queen Grimhilde's paranoia and insanity, through Dr. Facilier's curse spell, after confroning Prince John, and compared him with the demon cat, Unknown Fate after Grimhilde's treatment by Maleficent's magic) Disney Villains War 3 Dr. Facilier's Forces Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (God of the Underworld, on Hades' absence to the CG realm) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's Shadow (Facilier's primary minion and companion, and guardian of the Underworld) Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons (Shadow Minions of Dr. Facilier) Friends.png|Friends on the Other Side (Primary Minions and Companions of Dr. Facilier) Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Hoagy's Animated Appearance (Servant of Dr. Facilier) Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Former Queen of the Underworld, slain by the Archmage, (AKA Master Xehanort's animated appearance)) ALADDIN MECHANICAL DRAGON.jpg|Mechanical Dragon (Narissa's monster form, during her confrontation with the Archmage) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Servant of Dr. Facilier and Guardian of the Underworld) Megara.jpg|Megara (Servant of Dr. Facilier and Guardian of the Underworld) Nightmaster.jpg|Nightmaster (Shadow Minion of Dr. Facilier) Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis (Hired Recruit of Sa'Luk and Guardian of the Underworld) Neutral Forces Tiana Human.jpg|Tiana (The host body of Nightmaster) Disney Villains War Reboot Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Vs Hades Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War